Lustful Heart
by Romance on Express
Summary: Demyx is sent on a dangerous mission to an unknown world, to destroy an unknown foe. Instead, she will destroy his control and ideas of who is as a Nobody. OC


AN: Pre-KH2, before all the Organization XIII members have been recruited, and certainly before Demyx gets used to recon. Involves OC.  
I'll probably be redoing it later. I just want it up and out of my way for the meantime.

* * *

~/

Demyx couldn't believe it. He was stuck on a search and destroy mission by Saïx, but that wasn't the big problem. That, he was fairly confident he could handle. The problem was that this world had never been explored by Organization XIII before, and they already wanted HIM to find and take data on the heartless and destroy any Somebodies that maybe a threat. He NEVER had to do both before, certainly not on a newly discovered world.  
He was sooooo the wrong choice for this hefty mission. This was going to end badly. He knew it.

The world itself wasn't so bad, not too many heartless, and definitely no new ones. Most were just Shadows, easily dealt with by his Dancers. The environment around him was dark, a large forest in an evening glow behind him, a shimmering lake in front, reflecting the little moonlight that escaped the dreary clouds. A massive rock wall towered above the water's edge across and to the side of him, almost a semi-circle around the lake. Small holes pocked the immense cliff face, tunnels that he couldn't fathom that oozed fog. Small bodies climbed down to greet him, quickly obliterated by his slighter companions.

He figured anyone else with a heart would be scared out of their minds, and though he didn't feel it, he acted as if the air chilled his non-existent heart and frightened him. He called for one Dancer to scout ahead, pointing to the caves. They went, others joining with them followed slowly by Demyx.

They did their best to herd out the heartless inside and clear a definite pathway for the powerful Nobody to follow, also finding him a powerful Somebody. At least, that's what Demyx understood. A dark hearted being, further into the caves.

He went forwards alone through the dank, poorly lit tunnels, and soon he too could sense the power of the heart that belonged to the being inside. Feeling the power increase the further he traveled, he steeled himself for the impending confrontation. Focusing on the shadows he quickly surmised that the entire cavern was soaked in its power, though more so further on. It was strong, certainly, and dark. And…

"Hello, my sweet."

… It was right behind him, apparently.

Demyx spun around, unsure how the being moved so quickly without his noticing. A dark portal perhaps, but the energy hadn't seemed to move. The fog seemed to thicken where the most energy was concentrated, perhaps a part of itself it can speak with.

Swallowing back any false emotions, he called out to the empty space. "Wh-Who are you?" Well, maybe not all the cowardice had to leave him. Might give the enemy a false sense of security, right?

"You can call me whatever you like, dearest."  
The Nobody blinked at that. _'Oh-kay then…' _

The voice, deep and feminine, chuckled, "You may continue forwards, love. I know you've come to end me…"

Well, that was unexpected and unusual.

"However, I do plan on putting up a fight, as I'm sure you were aware of. It's your choice to challenge me, or leave this place." The voice echoed off, the power around him slinking back towards the source further on.

Timidly, Demyx followed, hoping against the odds that it would give up quickly so he can return to the castle. Knowing fully well that won't happen, he readied himself to fight as he neared a much better lighted cavern.

"They picked the wrong guy for this. Axel or Xigbar or anyone else should be here…"

He came across a threshold to another cavern, and carefully stepping through, he took a good look around. Inside it was expansive, the high ceiling masked by more of the gathered fog, leaving the floor clear instead. Smaller entrances pocked the walls in random spots. He raised an eyebrow at the bed in one corner, huge, covered in black silk and thick pillows.

"What would you prefer dear? Introductions first or battle?"  
The voice sounded sweeter, almost honeyed now. Looking around the room, Demyx still couldn't find who it belonged to. He couldn't help imagining the woman's face, body, movements, anything that might resemble her. He shook his head to clear it, focusing on her offer. If he went with introductions, she may show herself and present him a target.

Aloud, he said "My name's Demyx of the Organization."

"Demyx…" she purred. "I am Astanar".

Clouds from the ceiling drifted down and gathered not two yards from him. They thickened, compressed, and took the form of a woman. She wasn't too thin, curved in all the right places. Long dark hair tied high on her head, cascading around her shoulders and chest. A pale rouge film of a shawl draped around a corset and met the thighs of her flowing pants. Purple eyes tainted with red peered at him, red painted lips curving to a smile.

Despite her dress, it was the wings that threw him off. Somehow the woman's beautiful form was expected to him, but the leathery bat wings surprised him. But only for a minute, until he remembered his mission.

"Well, um, nice to meet you, but I have to end you now." He summoned Arpeggio, readying to play and call forth his water clones.

"Hmmmmm, we'll see about that…" she frowned to him before fading into the shadows behind her, reappearing to his side near the entrance, a black whip in hand.

With a fast lash of her weapon, they fought, and Demyx quickly learned that she was exceptionally experienced. She was swift, skilled, dodging all his attacks well, practically floating across the ground. Her whip was an extension of her arm that she flicked out at him and the clones, easily destroy them and throwing him off his concentration. Within minutes they lulled to a pause, brought on by the distance he had placed between them in order to recover his breath.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

Demyx didn't answer right away, his brow creasing into a frown. What should he tell her? Well, if he succeeds, it won't matter.

"I was told to by my superior." There, that was safe enough.

"Superior, hm?" A black nail tapped her bottom lip as her other arm, holding the whip, rested against her flat stomach. "That's an interesting image. You certainly look like you'd take orders… But," she sighed, pouted. "I think you could also be _very_ good at giving them. You must have a mean, strong… _aggressive_ side somewhere in there."

Whoa, wait, what? Where did that come from?

She chuckled to herself, looking away from him as her voice picked up an intonation of dark hints and suggestions. "Oh, how I would love to show you your own desire. To not have to work for others, to take charge and have your own way of things. To be a great show of power and applaud. I know you would like that. Truly, I do." She faced him again, a longing gaze tilted towards him. "My heart can read your desires like an open book." She paused to gather in his shocked expression, smiled when he couldn't form words.

"You're confused. It's simple, really. I feed off the desires in the hearts of others and make them reality. That's what 'fuels my fire', so to speak." Astanar made steps carefully near him, taking her time. It had been quite a while since she last fed. No use scaring off the meal. And, oh, what a meal she could make of him.

His nervous presence had melted off of him once his weapon materialized in his hand, though it made a come back during her brief speech. It was alluring, to see that his personality could change by the situation, with a shift in perceived power. She may not have to put much effort into breaking his timid side if she played him right.

"Look, lady, I'm no good for you too… feed from," He sputtered out, "I don't have a heart!"

She smiled playfully at him "So? You're a man, are you not?"

Demyx frowned; confused by the direction the conversation was headed. "Ye-yeah…"

"Well then, Demyx, that's all I need."

"But you said you fed off the desires of hearts!"

"I can do so much more then that, if the potential is there," She took even strides towards him, hips swaying in confidence, "How can I put this?" Closer, she was approaching closer now, "I enjoy feeding from those with a heart – I get more energy. However, just pure power – such as what you possess – is enough to sustain me."

She was practically forcing him back now with her presence alone, not yet touching him, though still _too close_. His mind frantically raced, trying for an exit strategy. Before anything could formulate, his legs hit something behind him, tripping him backwards with a startled "Ack!" He tried catching himself, only to be pushed further by Astanar's glowing hands.

Suddenly, the urge to leave didn't seem all that important as the winged woman straddled his lap. Her legs were surprisingly bare now, smooth and pale as fine silk. The shawl was also missing, giving him a full view of her chest, shoulders, and arms. He wanted to trace her thighs, cup her breasts out of the corset, but something of an order in the back of his mind told him not to. So he didn't, keeping his hands pressed firmly to the bed as his elbows propped him up.

Soon he was aware of cool air his chest, his clothes beginning to disappear before his astonished eyes. She tugged his pants low off his hips while his cloak dissipated in the air, along with other articles of his, and far too soon he was fully naked and nervous. Why was he nervous about that? There was a beautiful woman in front of him, obviously willing to do something for him. Was he worried she would mock him or leave him there? Confused at that, he tried to remember where "there" was.

Eventually he gave up as the woman… Astanar! As Astanar began messaging his chest and stomach, rubbing at the muscles, her fingers lightly brushing against his nipples. After a few strokes of this he started wishing she would stroke something else that was twitching for attention.

For her own pleasure she decided to indulge on his current fantasy and desire of her, before she expanded to other deeper, darker urges of his. Astanar grasped his growing erection, reveled in his gasp and jerk as she slowly pumped his shaft a few times before lowering her mouth to it, sucking it gently. He moaned long and loud while she continued her hand motions, touching ever so lightly or gripping firmly. She paused to whisper a spell to remove the supportive part of her corset, just to tease his vision, before taking the head of his shaft in her mouth again. Her tongue rolled over the tip, through the slight fold in the middle and around again. Demyx hissed through his teeth, gripping the bed sheets like a lifeline.

She wanted to draw him out, to escalate his lust before she allowed him control as she promised him. Astanar pulled away slightly, ignoring his thrust in favour of gripping his base, licking the whole of him up and down before blowing cool air onto him, repeating the licks again. As she continued her slow torture, Demyx slowly felt his resolve and shy mask slip away. Soon, as her tongue lapped up his pre-cum, he was sure he was ready to explode.

As it was, Astanar knew when he was ready, tightening her fingers around his base in a constrictive ring. His cock twitched, mostly in discomfort as a light orgasm rolled through him, licking at his nerves to leave a heated tingling behind. She had stopped just as it was about to peak, his climax forced to plateau flatly, without its full force. He didn't come, still painfully hard in her grasp.

Energy from him began seeping into her, sparking at her own physical arousal._ 'One more'_, she thought, _'One more before I give him his control.'_ Her body heated with the thought, her desire for him to feed her hungry heart and growing lust increasing.

Astanar smirked at him as he lifted his head an inch to question her, letting it fall back again in a moan as her tongue snaked out again, this time to tease at his sac. With her hand still firmly restricting his member, she rolled his balls gently, using her free hand to trace the veins on the underside of his cock.

Demyx growled lightly under his breath. His mask was shattered, his need to release becoming animalistic as she continued to refuse him. The spell around him snapped, freeing his control prematurely before she was ready for him to.

He pushed up, ready to force the woman to keep her teasing to a minimal. She wasn't surprised by any of his actions, having felt the spell break under his own power.

'_Fine,'_ she sighed to herself, _'we'll have it your way.'_

He rolled her under him, the softness of his features completely erased as he contemplated what to do next. Reading his final desires, Astanar lifted her knees in compliance, removing her undergarment with a thought. The growls from him were so enticing, so promising of pleasure, her pussy became wet in response.

Demyx sat his hips back comfortably in Astanar's lap his knees under her legs to keep them spread. His cock rested on her lips, the head pushing just so slightly against her clit to tease, rubbing his cock against her for delicious friction. He reached forward to finally fondle her luscious breasts, more satisfying to touch then he could've imagined. Surely it wouldn't be wrong of him to get a little revenge, considering how painfully hard she had made him.

Her nipples hardened in response to his touches, his bare hands gliding over her skin. He gently grasped them between his fingers, rolling and pulling them upwards the slightest bit. She vocalized her approval, hoping to distract him from her attempt to tilt her hips and envelop his member into her heated core. He smiled darkly, releasing one breast to push down her pelvis, shifting to grip her hip and hold it in place. Demyx licked his lips, hungry for her torment. He kept his lower half steady, unwilling to fulfill her needs until she begged. He tugged a hardened nub till she whimpered, soothing the breast in a rub before doing the same to the other. His cock split her pussy lips apart, fully in contact with her vulnerable nub.

Her core muscles flexed, wetness seeping onto the sheets below, coating the tip and underside of his shaft in juice. Her face was heated, all control holding out to wait for his expectations of her pleas, letting him build anticipation while he tormented her sensitive flesh harshly. When she believed he was ready for them, she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands, and begged.

"Please! Oooh… please, Demyx! I need you…mmm, inside me. You're teasing too much! Please…" she added a layer of sweetness and seductiveness back into her voice, following his script for her. Happily she was rewarded as his member left her bundled nerves to push into her.

They cried out together, Demyx groaning at the tight heat surrounding him, Astanar due to the bond of energy completing, his pleasure becoming her own. A second cry erupted from her as he pulled almost completely out before slamming back in. He repeated these motions, building to a fast, steady rhythm. Gripping her legs, Demyx pushed them higher, wider, allowing him much more contact inside her. His hips lifted to fully engulf himself in her, pushing at her walls as his balls slapped against her skin. She gasped as her back arched, the tip of him spearing a collective bundle of nerves inside her. He thrust into her wanton, repeatedly tapping the spot as she shook around him, coming hard.

Only seconds later did he follow, the tight contractions down his shaft too much to handle anymore, his previous orgasm meaningless. Astanar chuckled from the exhilaration of his energy rushing into her. She pushed his nearly unconscious form off, rolling him away before dressing them both. Gently, almost lovingly, she patted his dirty blond hair, muttering a complex spell she could now easily accomplish.

Ah, the feeling of being full again.

Smiling at the Nobody, she readied him for his departure.

Demyx woke up, discomfort refusing him anymore sleep. He rose, placing a hand on his sore brow. Damn did his head hurt. Taking inventory of his condition, he realized quickly that his chest hurt as well. Rubbing the spot between each ribcage, he looked around, confused.

'_Where the hell am I? And why?'_

His eyes scanned the area, the crystal lake, the deep forest, the impressive cliffs. After a moment he shrugged and stood, not caring at all about the place. After crazy dream and waking up here, Demyx just wanted to go home.

'_Dream?'_ he paused, halfway completing a dark portal. Images flashed through his mind, a woman with wings who seduced him and sexually tortured him to the point where he cracked his persona. _'Ah, only in a dream.'_

He didn't question the fact that Nobodies couldn't dream as the portal finished. He rubbed his chest again and left to report to the Organization there was nothing but Shadows in the newly discovered world.

~\

* * *

AN: Well? Good? Bad? Ugly?  
Let me know!


End file.
